


La mer bergère d'azur

by Kali Cephirot (10AlliraDream84)



Category: Ponyo (2008)
Genre: Canon Filler, Community: springkink, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-15
Updated: 2010-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10AlliraDream84/pseuds/Kali%20Cephirot





	La mer bergère d'azur

**La mer bergère d'azur **   
_ La mer  
Au ciel d'été confond  
Ses blancs moutons  
Avec les anges si purs  
La mer bergère d'azur  
Infinie  
'La mer' Charles Trenet _

It happens like this: they throw Fujimoto out of his own ship, the crew, the humans, believing him to be possessed for not turning away from the storm, for believing it's beautiful, poor humans who were afraid of the ocean, all of them who don't see what he sees, what he tries to do.

And still, Fujimoto is thrown into the ocean and his spell breaks like glass, as if it hadn't taken months and months of planning to even get that far. He's weak and tired and yet the only thing he can think is that it's not so bad, like this, to die like this, surrounded by the ocean's embrace.

But then he wakes up, and he finds himself under the ocean, light shining through the water like stained glass. Multicolored fish swim besides him, coral and anemones like trees and flowers much more beautiful than he has ever seen and he would cry if he wasn't afraid of his pathetic, human salt-water staining this too.

_You who tried to capture me,_ he hears a voice, her voice, and he sees her as she smiles. She's around him, over him, everywhere and anywhere there. _Why were you trying to do so?_

"I wanted to be with you," he tells her. Fujimoto has always been proud, but right now he would beg if he had to. "I love you. I've always loved you."

_And yet you would capture me._

"Please," he asks, and he can feel tears.

There's a soft touch on his face, almost warm, sunset upon a beach. He closes his eyes and feels the warm, wet touch of her against his lips and Fujimoto thinks, for this, he would be happy to drown.

When he opens his eyes he's at some unknown shore, wet and dripping, salt upon his mouth. She could have crushed him, her power much stronger than any he might have had, and yet she didn't.Her voice sings, not for him, he doesn't think, but still there.

_Come through your own power_, she seems to be telling him.

Fujimoto has never loved her more.


End file.
